evdenefandomcom-20200213-history
Aldis
Aldis is a continent made up of 7 countries: Kapruss, Grandia, Alkonosia, Durche, Ite, Melori, and Vornujom. It is the 3rd largest continent behind Empiria and Wintersone, and the 2nd most populated continent behind Empiria. Kapruss, Melori, and Grandia are governed by royal families, while Durche and Ite have parliamentary governments, and Vornujom is considered ungoverned, but has a "ruling" organized crime family. Alkonosia is separated into several hundred different and separately ruled loose territories. Alkonosia Alkonosia is the northernmost country of Aldis, and the largest. It is directly south of the Hinterland in Wintersone. It is populated mostly by the Alkonosian people. The capital is Delthephea. Alkonosia has many territories, all ruled by different tribes and groups, each with their own leaders who are given titles such as chief, premier, chancellor, or governor, depending on the territory. Grandia Grandia is the location of Lyri Lake, the capital where all ruling bodies gather in Aldis when necessary. It is south of Alkonosia. To the northwest it borders the Sea of Kings, and the Sea of Winds to the east. The island of Windsegnevell in the Sea of Winds is considered Grandian territory. Kapruss Kapruss is a very cold country located at the very northwestern part of Aldis. It is home to the Kaprussian royal family, one of the largest and most aggressive families in the history of the continent. The capital is Remblem. It is completely surrounded by the Sea of Merchants and the Royal Sea, making it a very efficient hub of trade. To the south, it is separated from Durche by the Jekti Mountains. The island of Celestial Rain to the west is considered Kaprussian territory. Durche Durche is considered one of the most progressive countries in Aldis. The capital is Austeni, a port city. Much of Durche is covered by rainforest that originates in the southern Guapin Jungle. It is the closest country in proximity to Igriva's Maritime City to the west, the busiest port in the world. Also to the south, east of Guapin, is the island of Rhyopolis. Ite Ite is another country that specializes in exports, due to the rich ore found there. Its capital is Lute, a port city. It is also the most popular location for access to Vornujom in the east. Vornujom Vornujom is the only country not recognized to be a governing body by any other country. It is considered the Land of Fugitives" and is populated by many organized crime families and every day criminals. For this reason it is also known as the "Land of Pleasure", for many scandalous activities that are taboo or banned in other countries are permitted there. The most populous city is Midnight City in the north, and The "capital" is Illicita in the south, where the current ruling family, the Nerocuores, reside. Melori Melori is a desert country west of Durche. It is connected to Durche by a thin sliver of land in the north, where the port city of Silversand sits. The capital is Maximelor, on the coast southwest of Silversand, home to the Melorian royal family. It is supported by silver ore deposits and exports from the Lakani jungle in the south.